Sin Cura no hay Enfermedad
by Desmemoriado Fish Pepo
Summary: La historia de un médico estresado que aguanta las acometidas continuas de su jefe.


'Oiga, doctor'

Abro rápidamente mis ojos y respiro pesadamente. Cuando recuerdo dónde estoy expiro y gruño un poco mientras me encaramo al sofá en el cual he estado durmiendo.

'¿Sí?' -Pregunto en voz alta mientras me froto los ojos con sueño.

'Le requieren en Urgencias. Ha habido un choque en cadena en la Nacional-2 y están trayendo los heridos a nuestro hospital.'

'Diles… Diles que ya voy'

La mujer asiente y se marcha de la sala con unas zancadas sumamente bruscas. Me noto la barbilla húmeda. Presuponiendo que he dormido con la boca abierta me limito a limpiarme la baba con la manga de la bata. Tengo acidez, no sé cómo lo hago pero siempre que duermo en este sofá me despierto peor que cuando me dormí.

Me levanto al son del crujido de mis rodillas y parpadeo mucho, para acostumbrarme a la luz. Me estiro, bostezo y crujen un par de huesos más. Cojo mis gafas y, al colocármelas, noto cómo mi visión se vuelve nítida.

'Esto ya es otra cosa' -Murmuro mientras me pongo en marcha.

Aún sigo completamente manchado de sangre. Anoche fue un mal turno que cubrir, sin tener en cuenta que todos los crímenes se producen de noche. Como si no tuvieran otra hora a la que asesinar. El pasillo parece interminable; también lo parece mi intestino, que sigue haciendo la pesada digestión de ese entrecot. Prometo no volver a comer carne de cena, y por supuesto no volver a dormir en ese sofá.

Mis zapatos hacen un ruido mezquino, como de una mujer en el paritorio. Resuenan por todo el edificio; parezco el asesino de una película de terror de serie Z, donde se escucha hasta la respiración del cámara. Se nota que son las cuatro de la mañana, no hay pacientes que esquivar, ni enfermeras guapas contras las que chocar y pedir una cita.

Un correteo en el quirófano 1 capta mi atención. La máquina, que pitando nos muestra los latidos del corazón, está chillando en punto muerto. Llego a ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo se afanan en revivir al sujeto con los desfibriladores, una y otra vez.

'¡Eh, Tchaikovsky! ¿Vas a seguir mirando o vienes a ayudarnos?' -Preguntó irónicamente un hombre menudo asomándose por las puertas deslizantes de otro quirófano-. 'Tus manos de chiflado nos vendrían bien por aquí.'

Pongo los ojos en blanco, agarro mi estetoscopio y finjo una carrera hacia donde está él esperándome. Me lavo las manos apresuradamente, tardando menos de tres minutos (creo que es un nuevo récord). Finalmente entro en la descontaminada sala para realizar algún que otro milagro.

'¿Qué tenemos?' -Pregunto apresuradamente al viejo estilo de la serie "Urgencias".

'Aplastamiento torácico, creemos que los pulmones están dañados. Varias costillas fracturadas y un pulso muy débil.' -Relató increíblemente deprisa uno de los auxiliares.

Mi sudor empieza a correr por la espalda, provocándome un par de escalofríos. Es como mi pequeño ritual antes de cada operación: si no orino por los poros no soy feliz. El flujo de agua que recorre mi cuerpo se acumula en la rabadilla y de vez en cuando se adentra en "el otro mundo".

Me concentro al máximo en la operación, ignorando mis problemas de sudoración. El paciente está grave, tiene varios cristales clavados en su tórax. Al intentar sacarlos las pinzas resbalan continuamente. Miro el reloj de la pared. Llevo cuatro minutos intentando sofocar una posible hemorragia interna a base de sacar agujas de un sólido homogéneo muy destructivo en ese tamaño.

'Sudor y agua, por favor' -Le pido a la enfermera.

Unas manos regordetas me pasan una gasa por la frente, secándome el sudor. Sorbo lentamente el agua a través de la pajita, como queriendo ganar un tiempo que hace rato se perdió. El agua se expande rápidamente por mi vacío estómago, creándome cierto malestar. De repente, las máquinas empiezan a pitar como locas.

'¡Ha entrado en parada! ¡Rápido, desfibriladores!' -Grita uno de los médicos con los que estoy.

'¡Doctor, no cargan!' -Maldice en voz alta una enfermera-. 'Creo que son defectuosos, ya nos pasó el otro día que…'

'¡No me importa!, ¡rápido, hacerle la respiración asistida!' -Ordena el jefe de quirófano.

Me abalanzo sobre el paciente y empiezo a masajearle con fuerza la zona del corazón. Una, dos, tres veces. Oxígeno. No responde. ¡Otra vez! ¡Una, dos, tres! Miro de reojo el monitor y sigue tan plano como el encefalograma de un político. Una, dos, tres. Empiezo a sudar otra vez.

'Déjalo, Weismuller, ha muerto.' -Me recrimina el jefe de quirófano-. 'Hora de la muerte 4:17 AM'

Jadeo con detenimiento. Dejo mi mirada perdida y separo mis manos del cuerpo del ahora fallecido. Le miro a la cara, no aparenta más de 25 años. Qué horror, ha muerto con los ojos abiertos. Estiro mi brazo y con dos dedos le cierro los párpados. Noto como alguien me da palmaditas en el hombro y me giro para ver la cara del gilipollas de mi jefe; El mismo que me pone un mote nuevo cada vez que hablamos.

'Escucha, somos médicos, no magos, ¿me entiendes David Copperfield?' -Me dice mientras esboza media sonrisa. 'Ve a obrar tu magia a otro quirófano.'

'Creo que voy a descansar un poco más, esta noche no soy yo mismo.' -Le respondo mientras me rasco la cabeza con cansancio.

'¡Ni esta noche, ni muchas otras noches!' -Comienza a gritarme-. 'Este mes han muerto a tus manos más pacientes que judíos mató Hitler, así que, sí, ¡vete a hacer lo que te salga del culo!'

Enarco una ceja y, a punto de responderle, las puertas del quirófano se abren y le arrean un buen mamporro en la cabeza, haciéndole trastabillar y caer. Con una explosión de carcajadas entre mis dientes salgo de la sala y me dirijo a mi despacho. Bueno, en realidad no es un despacho, paso allí la consulta; es acogedor.

El camino al despacho se hace desolador. Alicaído por la mala suerte que me ha acompañado durante todo el mes arrastro los pies por el pasillo. Entro en mi despacho y, mientras rozo los lomos de los libros de la estantería con mis dedos, me pongo a mirar los cuadros que tengo colgados. Un diploma, mi título en medicina, una fotografía de mi familia, un Picasso, un Pollock, un Warhol… Es broma, no tengo un Pollock.

Me dejo caer con pesadez en la silla de detrás del escritorio, coloco mis manos cruzadas en mi nuca y suspiro con resignación. Cierro los ojos y paseo mi mente por la biblioteca de los recuerdos, rememorando una vez más los mejores momentos de mi vida. Después de un rato abro los ojos y sonrío con tristeza. Me pongo de pie encima de mi silla, cojo mi título de medicina de la pared, lo miro con resignación y entonces comprendo que todo ha de acabar. Me bajo de la silla, recojo un par de cosas y salgo al pasillo de nuevo, cerrando con llave mi despacho.

Como caballo salvaje que huye de los humanos pongo rumbo a la azotea, con una clara idea en la cabeza: acabar con todo. Nadie de por aquí me echará de menos. Mi estático frenesí hace que los menos precavidos casi tengan que rodar por el suelo para esquivarme en mi ascensión a la azotea. Por fin llego. Las piedras que colocan encima del tejado crujen a mi paso. Llego al borde y me subo a él. Me agarro al mástil de la bandera y me asomo al vacío. Será suficiente, nada sobrevive a una caída de esa índole.

Por el rabillo del ojo llego a observar el coche de mi jefe y entonces decido que, en un último arrebato de amor hacia su persona, debo hacerlo allí, justo encima de su coche. Me bajo del bordillo y camino al lugar que queda justo encima del Ford Shelby Mustang de mi jefe, me encaramo de nuevo y abro mis brazos en señal de libertad. El viento me empuja deseoso de que acabe ya mi cometido en este tejado. Inspiro. Expiro. Cierro los ojos, estiro los brazos hacia delante y lo hago.

Oigo como el coche de mi jefe cruje y se rompe, y cómo los cristales saltan al pavimento. Abro los ojos. Mi título en medicina había dejado un boquete en su cristal delantero, haciendo así saltar la alarma del coche. Expiro. Se acabó lo de ser médico, se acabó lo que se daba. Ya no tendré que sufrir por las personas que mueren en mis manos diariamente.

Ya no estoy atado a la vida de médico estresado. Ya no tengo que estar trabajando durante más de 20 horas diarias casi por culpa de las guardias. Se acabó comer y dormir mal. Ahora soy libre, libre para hacer lo que quiera. Porque lo que es, es, y siempre lo será, como el muchacho excelente.


End file.
